


Runs With Scissors

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Book Titles prompt: <i>Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Running With Scissors</i></p><p>In which Danny and Steve get snarky during an Aloha Girls meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs With Scissors

The Aloha Girls must be hard up. That’s the only reason Danny can come up with when Madeline calls and asks him if he can run the next meeting. Something about a mom out of town, and another mom sick, and Madeline herself expected at a wedding. After their last outing with the girls, which involved hostages and murderous thieves, Danny was sure they’d never be asked to another Aloha Girls function. Ever.

Steve, of course, is completely and fully on board. He volunteers his house, his time, and a raw veggie platter way too big for a handful of young pre-teens in bright yellow shirts. When Madeline tells them they can pick any topic, Steve takes that over too. Danny is only moderately mollified when he learns there’s nothing involving weaponry, hunting, or how to take down an overly-handsy boy.

“Today we’re going to talk about Native American culture,” Steve says with gusto, clapping his hands together.

“We already know about the ancient Hawaiians,” the red-headed girl says. Danny thinks her name is Madison.

“I’m not talking about Hawaiians. I’m talking about the Navajo. The Cherokee. The Cree.”

That gets an _ooooh_ from the assembled girls.

“They lived off the land, using their skills at tracking and hunting to survive.” Steve is warming up to his subject now, eyes glittering. “Native Americans lived in harmony with the world around them. And I’ll show you how to do the same.”

Danny finds himself relegated to prop-wrangler as Steve shows the girls how to track an animal through the yard and across the beach (he laid those tracks himself that morning), how to determine if they were upwind or downwind, and how to blend in with their surroundings.

The girls apply face paint to each other, using internet print-outs as guides. They learn a traditional Navajo prayer. They learn to draw Hopi symbols. Most importantly, the girls gain a larger understanding of how diverse and complex Native culture is. Danny really doesn’t have a single complaint with anything Steve does the entire day, which is surely some kind of miracle.

Lucy, who has been hanging on Steve’s every word with wide-eyed adoration, raises her hand. “Mr. Steve? Can we have Indian names?”

“Native American,” Grace whispers, correcting her.

Steve ponders that for a minute, and looks to Danny for some guidance for the first time that day.

“That’s a good idea,” Danny says, stepping in. “Why don’t we all pick names that reflect ourselves? For example, just off the top of my head, Steve would be Runs-With-Scissors.”

“That’s dangerous,” Riley says in disapproval.

“Yes, it is. And you should never do that.” Danny grins over at Steve. “But Steve here doesn’t always do the safe thing.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Big words from Danny Sleeps-on-Couch.”

Danny blushes, but the girls are giggling and giving each other suggestions for names ranging from Unicorn Princess to Super-Kicks-Butt. He narrows his eyes at Steve and shakes his head.

“Dead meat,” Danny mouths at him.

Steve winks, the bastard. He knows an empty threat when he hears one. That’s fine. Danny will get his revenge tonight. Steve’s really going to have to work for it before Danny lets him off the hook.

He doesn’t know what expression is on his face, but Steve visibly falters, and then his gaze fills with such heat that Danny can feel it on his skin. Danny checks his watch. 

Time to say _aloha_ to the Aloha Girls.


End file.
